All I Need, All I Want
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: Kyou is finding it hard to get Yuki out his head. What happens when an unexpected incident occurs between Kyou and Yuki? Will they ever work it out, especially since Yuki hates Kyou?
1. Chapter 1 All I Need, All I Want

Authors Note

Hello everyone! so this is the second story that i'm starting. I doubt it will be more than 6 chapters when I am done. I plan on updating every weekend if I can because i am busy during the week. But it is a Kyou/Yuki yaoi fic O.o I hope you guys like it! :)

Disclaimer

Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket, thank God, because look at what everyone here would be doing with it if they owned it! Lol like me!

All I Need, All I Want

Kyou was splayed across his bed staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at his clock to see that it was 3:37pm. He had absolutely nothing to do. Perhaps, it was just because he felt particularly unimaginative at the moment. For no apparent reason, the sound of the clock ticking was becoming more and more obnoxious with every second. However, just laying on his bed, doing nothing, was driving him even more insane than the ticking. After staring continuously at his ceiling for ten minutes, he decided he had done nothing for much too long. He wanted to at least be somewhat productive.

Kyou got up from his bed and walked over to his desk. He began to work on some math homework that he had been procrastinating about all day. He pulled out his old TI-83 calculator and began working on the trigonometry math problems.

'Seriously? This isn't even hard, I could have finished it at school.'

'Hah, I bet people doubt that I even do my homework at all.'

Kyou had started typing in the next question into his calculator when the screen glitched and then died. He looked around his room for more batteries but couldn't find any.

'I bet I could use Yuki's TI-84 since Tohru won't be here until later.'

Kyou looked around once more because he didn't want to ask Yuki for help. Yuki had such an arrogant disposition, and it annoyed him to no end. After awhile, Kyou gave up searching.

'Damn it! This pisses me off! Yuki always wins, he even has a better calculator than me, and now I have to ask to borrow it!'

Kyou walked out of his room, and down the hallway until he reached Yuki's room. He decided to be nice and actually knock. Kyou knocked gently on the door a few times before knocking harder. There was no answer, so he opened the door but there was no sign of Yuki.

'Whatever! I'll just go take a piss and look for him downstairs.'

Kyou walked further down the hallway until he reached the bathroom. He didn't pay any attention to the fact that someone was currently in there. Kyou stared at Yuki's naked body with a surprised look on his face. This was not what he expected! His mind was slowly registering what was going on and he quickly regained his composure. Although, he was unaware of the blood running out of his nose.

"Oh shit, my bad!"

Yuki quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself after Kyou's intrusion. The rats face changed from embarrassed to pissed in a matter of seconds. He pulled his arm back then punched Kyou square in the jaw. He then grabbed Kyou up by the collar and threw him out of the bathroom. Kyou hit the wall with a thud.

"Knock first you dumb-ass!" Yuki yelled and then slammed the door.

After sitting for a few minutes in shock, Kyou got up and headed towards his room. He climbed up to the roof from his window, homework forgotten.

He wiped his face and was surprised to find blood on his hand.

"What the fuck! Where's this blood coming from?"

After a few seconds he realized it was coming from his nose.

'probably happened when he punched me' Kyou thought, ignoring the fact that Yuki punched his lower jaw which was nowhere near his nose.

"My God, he is ridiculous!" Kyou said with a grumble.

'I mean, it's not like I haven't seen him naked before. For one, we are cousins! For two, every time we transform it happens!' Kyou thought trying to make sense of the bathroom incident.

"and he didn't have to punch me, stupid damn rat!"

After Kyou was done ranting, he sat in silence, watching the sun set and tryed to get Yuki out of his mind.

6:30 pm.

"Um, Kyou kun, dinner is ready…" Tohru said. She had never seen him quite like this before.

Kyou was staring up at the stars with an ominous look on face. He was obviously in his own world, thinking over something important. She felt as if she was an intruder.

"Um, Kyou kun…Kyou!"

"What!" Kyou yelled, forced out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry, Kyou kun, I was told to come get you because dinner is ready!" Tohru said with an apologetic bow.

"Oh it's you…don't worry about it."

Kyou and Tohru headed downstairs for dinner. Everyone sat in their normal seats around the table. Kyou couldn't help but glare at Yuki, and Yuki did the same. Shigure and Tohru felt as if the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Everyone sat in an akward silence until Shigure decided to break it.

"So, how was everyone's afternoon?" Shigure asked in a cheerful voice. After seeing cold grey, and fiery garnet eyes turn and glare at him, he knew he had asked the wrong question.

"Why don't you ask _"it"_ ?" Yuki said gesturing towards Kyou with his hand.

"Who the hell are you calling _"it"_ you asshole!" Kyou yelled, rising up from the table and grabbing Yuki by the collar.

Yuki grabbed Kyou's hand and twisted it behind Kyou's back. He then let go of his hand and immediately kicked him to the floor.

"Ow, you fucker!" Kyou said with a groan. He could tell Yuki was extremely pissed off. He generally wasn't this cold. Kyou stood back up and wiped some blood off of his face from where he fell face first into the floor. He threw a punch at Yuki, which was dodged easily. Yuki then kicked Kyou so hard that he flew through Shigure's wall.

"Oh come on Kyon-Kyon, Why is it every time you two fight, my house gets torn into pieces?" Shigure asked with a sigh.

Kyou laid on the ground outside of the house until he felt like he could move. Once he got up he slowly walked towards the woods. He needed some time to get as far away from _him_ as he could.

He was following a trail that leads to Yuki's garden until he heard someone.

"Ugh! Where the fuck is it?!"

"Huh? That sounds like Haru…well that's just great!" Kyou said sarcastically while following Haru's voice.

Kyou approached Haru and was surprised when he was almost punched. Luckily for Kyou, he dodged it.

"What the fuck, Haru!" Kyou yelled, anger written all over his face. Haru continued trying to hit and kick Kyou. Eventually, Kyou gets tired of dodging and kicks Haru hard, throwing Haru into the tree. Haru just sat for awhile. He then looked up at Kyou and noticed that he seemed on edge. It was obvious that something was bothering him.

"Hey Kyou, what's got your panties in a wad?" Haru said with a softer voice.

"Oh, good to see you are back white again." Kyou said turning around and began heading further into the woods. He stopped and glanced back at Haru and said, "If you're looking for the house, then it is straight ahead, and you should probably go now before it gets any darker."

"Yo, let me guess, Yuki?" Haru asked, he was starting to get worried about his older cousin.

Kyou growled. "Don't even get me started on that damned rat!"

"Ahh, so what did he do?" Haru said in a serious tone.

"He's mad because I walked in on him in the shower."

Haru raised a brow.

"It wasn't intentional! It was an accident. I just had to piss and besides he acted like it was the first time!" Kyou exclaimed and looked away from Haru.

"So, you walk in on him often?" Haru asked with a smirk.

"NO! it's just…" Kyou trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I-I…It just pisses me off because I'm tired of feeling inferior. I always end up on my ass without getting any hits in. I just want to beat his face in but…" Kyou said in a low voice holding his head down.

"But what, Kyou?" Haru asked, he could tell this was serious.

"Just leave me the hell alone Haru!" Kyou yelled running passed him and towards the house. He just wanted to get away from everything.

End Note

If you have read until this point then you are officially awesome! I hope you liked it and if you do please leave a review...Reviews=Hugs! and if you hated it then tell me what I did wrong! then maybe i can fix it :) or maybe not...well whatever hehe have an awesome day!

-Malevolent-Chan


	2. Chapter 2 All I Wish For, All I Desire

Finally, chapter 2 :D Sorry for the wait!

All I Wish For, All I Desire

Early in the morning, Tohru made her way to Kyou's room and knocked on the door lightly. She waited a moment for a response and after receiving none she opened the door gently. She peeked in and saw Kyou snuggling a stuffed animal and snoring quietly.

"Good morning, Miss Honda." Yuki said to Tohru and walked up to her to see what it was she was looking at.

"Oh, Good morning!" Tohru responded cheerfully.

Yuki just couldn't understand how she could be so happy for this early in the morning. He glanced at Kyou and rolled his eyes. 'He looks so innocent when he sleeps, it's ironic.'

"Kyou…Kyou! Breakfast is ready." Tohru said with a smile.

"Why the fuck are you waking me up so early?!" Kyou asked groggily through his sleep.

"S-sorry, Well, I uhh." Tohru said quickly.

Yuki walked over to Kyou's bed with a furious pace. He grabbed Kyou up by his nightshirt and threw him out of his bed, making him hit the wood floor.

"Have more respect for Miss Honda and watch your mouth!" Yuki yelled at him.

'Shit! I didn't realize he was standing there. He didn't have to throw me out of the bed, damn, that hurt.' Kyou thought as his mind slowly registered the pain.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Tohru." Kyou said scratching the back of his neck then yawning. He walked out of the room ahead of them and down the stairs into the kitchen. Kyou thought was thinking hard about getting revenge on Yuki.

Kyou walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. He didn't bother putting it into a cup and just drank it straight from the carton. He knew this always makes Yuki mad, but Kyou could care less.

He glanced over to the table and met an Intense brown gaze.

"What are you doing here, Haru?" Kyou asked.

Haru just stared at Kyou for a minute then glanced at his attire. Kyou was wearing a tight white t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. He lifted a brow.

"What Haru? Will you quit staring and answer my question?"

"We need to talk." Haru answered in his signature monotonous voice. He got up and pulled Kyou's arm towards the door.

"Hold up! What the hell, Haru? I haven't even eaten yet!" Kyou said trying to get away from Haru's grasp.

"Fine." Haru said with a sigh. He sat back down at the table and Kyou sat beside him.

Yuki and Tohru walked down from upstairs, laughing. They sat across from Haru and Kyou.

'The tension is rather tense between Yuki and Kyou, which is nothing new. I can't help but think about what Kyou said. I wonder if he has feelings for Yuki?' Haru thought while observing the two boys.

They were currently glaring at each other until Kyou backed down and became quite fascinated by the way his fingers looked.

Haru waited until Kyou was done eating to grab him by the arm and then pull him out the door.

He was still in his nightclothes and gave Haru a glare.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Kyou asked but at least he was away from Yuki.

They walked further away from the house until they were out of ears reach.

"So what was it that you wanted to say yesterday?" Haru asked gently. He wasn't trying to anger Kyou but he was a little worried.

"What the fuck Haru? It doesn't matter, okay?" Kyou said trying to get Haru to drop the subject.

"I just had a feeling that this is something important to you. You feel like there is nobody in the world for you to talk to about these things. That's why you are always so frustrated and angry. You carry the burden all by yourself and keep it bottled up."

Kyou was stunned. He couldn't believe that Haru knew about all of this.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Kyou asked quietly, looking anywhere but at Haru. His gaze was always just too intense.

"I just understand you, Kyou. If Yuki could read you that easily, then I doubt you two would have as many problems as you do. When you get upset, you go up to the roof, but you hardly ever try to figure things out. You just try to forget and forgetting is not going to fix your problems." Haru said, still looking intently at Kyou, gauging his emotions.

Shock was clearly written all over Kyou's face. He had never had anyone say anything quite that blunt about his feelings.

'He shouldn't know about that…How_ could_ he know about that?' Kyou was deep in thought. In the amidst of his thoughts Haru said "You know you can talk to me, Kyou."

"Just because you are the cat in the Juunishi doesn't mean I view you any differently." Haru said tilting Kyou's face up to look at him.

'This is the first time since Sensei that someone has ever told me that' Kyou thought.

"Fine, I guess you got me there, yeah; this whole thing with Yuki is bothering me." Kyou said quietly, defeated.

Haru perked up a bit.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Even though I started this hatred so long ago, I can't believe that it still exists and that…he still hates me. Sometimes I try to be friendly but things I do and say never come out the right way. Even if they do, then he is skeptical of it. I guess that's what's bothering me." Kyou said, telling his honest feelings.

"Do you like him?" Haru asked, getting straight to the point.

Kyou's P.O.V

My head was screaming WTF no way! However, in my heart, I knew how I felt. I waited for a few minutes before responding. Slowly, and hesitantly, I answered.

"Yes."

I was afraid of his response. He also waited a minute before responding.

"I understand. Yuki was my first love too, but I know it sucks because… he hates you." Haru said to me slowly.

"But I get the feeling that he doesn't truly hate you. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I-I guess. It's because he is so much stronger than me that I want to beat his face in. Nevertheless, I also admire that about him and it makes me want to kiss him at the same time. It's Frustrating!" I said, finally letting out something that I have wanted to get off my chest for a while now.

We stood in silence for quite some time just listening to the world around us.

"Kyou"

"Yeah?" I responded. He had this weird look in his dark-brown eyes…

End Note

Hehe cliff hanger :) I assure you that I will make up for it in the next chapter! Please review O.o and thank you to my favorites/followers: RedxRobinYUMM, Miss Unkown, zeke899, Yaoi4596, EmoNekoNinja, pinksugarrush and Kativa-chan :D

-Malevolent-Chan


	3. Chapt 3 All I Pray For, All I Crave For

Helloz people! Sorry I lied about the update being on Sunday. I'm just so damn busy lol. My school decided to load me down with work. I had to go to a funeral :C after that I built a bed…Well anyway; this chapter is in Kyou's POV, and if it seems to go off into random directions then that was intended. After all, minds tend to wander. If you are reading my other story, Detention!, then that will probably be updated sometime this week...maybe. Oh yeah, and I will be writing and posting a story (probably a oneshot) for Halloween. It has the potential for being a Fruits Basket, Black Butler or Death Note fic. O.0 Well anywayz please enjoy!

* * *

Before I could process what was happening, he suddenly grabbed my hand, and I felt his rough lips on my own. My mind went totally blank for a second. There was no way he was kissing me! Right?

I couldn't possibly be kissing Haru, My cousin and a guy at that! This isn't like me… isn't like us.

I didn't want this. I want Yuki, but my body has a different opinion because nothing can ever go smoothly for me. So I did something completely out of character. I kissed back with passion Haru wasn't anticipating.

A realization struck me. Haru shouldn't be dominating over me. I am stronger and older than him! No way, I'm not going to let him win against me. Just because I had a stupid, sissy moment doesn't mean I will let him take advantage of me!

I shoved Haru somewhat hard against a tree and easily took over his mouth. Our bodies became close, and I could feel his warmth. What I entirely forgot to consider was Haru and his black side. Apparently, this was enough to turn him black and like always; his whole demeanor changed. He became much more violent and clawed at the side of my shirt and pushed against me so that he could gain more control. As if! No way in hell is he gonna beat me. At times, it seems like he should be the tiger in the zodiac. After all, sometimes he is much to be violent to be the cow.

Things were getting heated so quickly. It feels like my common sense is slowly becoming ridden with lust. It's hard to think and within moments I can't put together a coherent thought. My body begged for more. It seemed as if all I could do was just feel. The sensation of his hands snaking up my shirt. The feel of his breath on my neck as he slowly kissed and bit his way down. It was exhilarating. If I could think properly I would probably want to know where he learned to kiss like that, but on second thought…never mind.

"Shit" Haru said between breaths. "Shit" is an understatement.

We clashed our lips back together until the need to breathe became apparent.

Things are getting overly intense. We need to stop, before we can't. After all, what if we get caught. What if Yuki decided to check on his garden and saw us. Even worse, what if he and Tohru were to catch us. That would be the death of me. He would never let me live that down. However, I really don't want to stop. My mind is a contradictory mess of mixed feelings. Hell, I am already in love with Yuki! It's obvious that has me all fucked up by itself. What the hell am I gonna do if I fall in love with Haru too?

I don't know how long we just stood there. It felt like forever. Eventually, Haru said, "We should probably head back to the house, after all, we are in the middle of the woods."

So damn bipolar. One minute he is practically eating my face off and the next he decides that we should stop because we are in the middle of the woods. I wish he would just stay black or white. Sometimes it's hard to transition between his moods. I mean what the fuck, his problem is not because we could get caught, but because we weren't cuddled up in a bed. Although, the more I think about it, the better it sounds.

We started walking back to the house, and Haru told me that he would be leaving to go to Hatori's, and that he would be return sometime. Knowing him it will be a while. He always is late and has a tendency of getting lost all the time.

"You know Haru; you should get a cell phone! How the hell am I supposed to talk to you about this type of stuff if I can't even get up with you?"

"If you really need me, then you'll find a way. I'll be back later anyway."

"you're so damn vague Haru."

After we were in view of the house Haru said good-bye and told me to tell Yuki he would be back later. He gave me a weird look again and said that everything would work out. He then gave me a kiss me on the lips.

"Weirdo" I said giving him an accusing look, although it didn't really bother me, and he knew that.

Now that I think about it, it almost seems like he likes me. Probably just my imagination, but it almost seems like if Yuki and I don't work out, then me and Haru will. I don't think I could handle being with him though. Too fucking difficult.

As I walked through the door to the living room, I had a lot on my mind, k Haru, my love for Yuki, School and just my shitty life in general. I swear; things are seriously getting difficult and it really pisses me off. I just want to scream and hurt something. After that I might really feel better, but that won't happen because I don't have a living punching bag yet…wait, what the hell am I thinking? Yuki has always been my living punching bag. Nothing should change between us. I mean, it's not like he knows…_yet_.

What sucks the most about this whole Yuki ordeal is that a week ago I wasn't even the slightest bit gay. Well at least not in my mind. Now I just had a make-out session with Haru. A I could think about was Yuki and while I thought that I liked Tohru, that obviously isn't true. I guess that's what happens when you go with your heart and accept the way that it leads you and blabber to someone about your inner feelings. That's some damn bullshit. See if I ever do that again! Note to self: Go by my head not my heart.

However, unfortunately for me, I'm just in way to much my head to ever be saved now.

Whatever fuck it.

* * *

Otay, so I know that it was short but that is because this was the end of the first section of this story. There is going to be three sections in all, and each will have at least three chapters each. So look at it this way, I have posted 3 out of 9 chapters ^.^ The next chapter will be in Yuki's perspective. Yay! And for future reference I will be posting when exactly stories will be updated on my page at the bottom in bold. Thanks for reading! please review :)

Thank you to all of my new followers/reviewers/favoriters: Relpitac, teeteelyn, Mymine, Coconutlove47, Alanna Darkfeather, Soft-Spoken Doll, 1poisonivy, Thalia97, SailorSilvanesti, MostArdentlee,

Zeke899- That would be very awkward if Yuki was behind him ;D I wouldn't do that to poor Kyon-kyon! haha

-Malevolent-Chan 3


	4. Chapter 4 All I Long For, All I Love

Meh, I haven't updated in forever...soooo sorry! My bad! It's just that I have been kinda busy D: Well anywayz I kinda forgot what I wrote so I had to reread it. What sucks is I find it very difficult to read something that I have previously written :P It's just so embarrassing lol. Like, in one part I wrote "The tension is kinda tense" lol no duh!

Yeah, just so everyone knows, Kyou is an alternate spelling to Kyo. I just happen to like that spelling better. Kyou means today in japanese. Another alternate spelling to a fruits basket character is Momichi instead of Momiji. Its in the manga.

* * *

Yuki POV

"My God, what's taking them so long?" I say aloud to myself. They've been gone for about an hour. I wonder what Haru wanted to talk to Kyou about, he seemed so eager to speak to him. Kyou has been acting really strange lately, or perhaps its me who is acting weird. Either way, it all revolves around him, after all it always does. He is so damn aggravating! I don't always try to fight him, but he really pisses me off. I mean, sometimes he isn't all that bad, but I don't really know how to respond to him. I guess it is because everything he says comes across so horribly, even when it's unintentional. Although I know this, I can't help but fight him. I suppose it's become a habit.

"Yo Yuki, Haru said that he ain't comin' back for a couple of days." Kyou says scratching the back of his head and yawning.

"What kind of grammar is that? That was a total fail Kyou!" I say while shaking my head. I mean seriously? He doesn't even try.

"Ah shuddup! Come on, give me a break. It _ain't _even that big of a deal. Only you worry about such minuscule things as that! Kyou says giving me the death glare that he's so good at.

I look at Kyou and his apparel. He is still in his plaid boxers and white t-shirt. His hair is ruffled, and he is staring at me with those deep garnet eyes. God, he is so ho- wait...what the hell am I just thinking?!

"Like what you see? Want an autographed photo? I mean, damn, quit staring at me." he says so nonchalantly while bumping into me on purpose while making his way up the stairs, leaving me in disbelief.

Was I really staring that hard? This is exactly what I mean! He is soooo annoying. Like, what the hell was that just now? It's confusing really, one minute he acts as if he is cool and the next he acts like a little girl. Sometimes I just wonder what is going on inside his head, that is, when it isn't written blatantly all over his face.

3:48pm

I walk down the stairs and see Kyou in the living room playing some video game. The game is called Mortal Kombat or something like that. He generally plays it when he is bored and when Shigure and Tohru aren't home.

He stares at the screen with his eyebrows furrowed. He was concentrating on knocking out his opponent while pressing buttons in specific orders. He looks quite adorable, like a little kid. All of his concentration is on the game. Therefore, I decide to take advantage of his ignorance.

Considering that I am the mouse, it's not difficult to sneak up on him. I make a loud sound to startle him, and I begin tickling him. He practically screams like a little girl then begins to laugh.

I never realized how ticklish he is, especially on his knees. After a few minutes of tickling him, he begged for mercy, so I stopped. It was then I noticed that he is under me, and that I am between his legs. He has a blush across his nose, and he is breathing heavily from laughing so hard. His hair is a mess and for once he was actually smiling. God he is so sexy! Not even I can deny that right now! I kinda wonder what it would be like to kiss him, If I really wanted to...I mean... This is a rather advantageous position.

"Hey, get the hell off me! You made me lose that round dammit!" Kyou says in a slightly irritated tone, although his face tells me otherwise. I swear his face always shows his true feelings. He really should do something about that. It's obvious that what is truly bothered him is I was in control of him for a couple of minutes, and because he just had to beg for me to stop.

Kyou is now back to furiously hitting buttons on his controller. His health bar is becoming dangerously low and within a few minutes, the words "GAME OVER" scrolled across the screen. He then throws his controller down and says "fuck this shit."

I raise an eyebrow at him and say "hey it wasn't my fault this time."

"yeah whatever, you messed up my focus."

"so you're distracted because you're thinking about me?" I say with a smirk.

"As if I would be thinking about you, asshole!" he says with a highly annoyed look on his face.

"Hmm, I see, touchy subject!" looks like I have started another war. Oh well, our temporary friendship was nice while it lasted.

"Tch, I like you better the more I see you less." Kyou says as he begins to stand up.

"so you like me, huh?" I say with a little laugh. It is so easy to rile him up! Kyou is not really good with verbal fights at all, or any fights, for that matter.

"Wha- did you hear anything I just said? You aren't my type!" Kyou says angrily.

"Yeah, because I'm not inflatable, haha!" this is just too hilarious.

"ah, shuddup!" Kyou yells at me and stomps up the stairs.

"Shutup only means you don't have a better comeback!" I yell up the stairs to him.

Geez, he is so cute...

"I wonder what has gotten into me?" I say aloud after he is gone to no one, in particular. Kyou is a guy and my cousin at that! I can't like him! That is totally ridiculous. I guess you don't have to like someone to find them attractive. Yeah! I'm totally not gay. I just think he is good-looking and can be kinda ridiculously cute. That doesn't make me gay and incestuous...right?

I pick up Kyou's xbox controller and attempt to play. I never understood how he could be so immersed into the game until I began to play. The game is addicting, I got caught up in it easily.

7:33 pm

I am still playing Mortal Kombat, and I have to admit that I am getting pretty good at it. You have to get your timing just right and remember button combos that will make each move.

Kyou startled me when he spoke.

"Why are you playing my game?" he asks. He doesn't sound mad or anything just curious.

I had no idea that he was sitting beside me. When the hell did he get there? I suppose I am sort of a hypocrite now.

"I don't know, really. I suppose I'm just bored, and I thought that I could try it for a couple of minutes." I say while my face is still glued to the screen.

"Do you realize how long you have been playing?" Kyou asks gently. He is acting a little weird again. I wonder why?

"Oh, I don't know, thirty minutes?" I ask.

"At least a couple of hours, do you like it or something?" he asks. His face seems to brighten. Yep, definitely acting strange.

"Yeah I guess, why?" I really wonder what he is getting at.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to play with me sometime..." he trails off while scratching the back of his head. Huh? Is he actually being friendly?

"Um sure" I say giving him a small smile. This is the side of Kyou that isn't all that bad.

"Yeah, well anyway, what are we gonna' eat for dinner? Tohru called earlier and said that she was staying with Uo. Shigure has deadlines he has to meet so he isn't eating."

"Oh, well I can make leeks just for you Kyon-kyon chan~" I said with a laugh. I know calling him that will most likely piss him off but hey; I think it's funny!

"Tch, fuck you!" he replies with a smirk.

Awesome! It didn't actually piss him off.

"Wanna' order a pizza?" Kyou asks with a shrug.

"I hate pizza! How about chinese?"

"Chinese is fine but how can anyone hate pizza!" Kyou says giving me an incredulous look.

"Whatever, I'll go call!"

I walk into the hallway and call our local Chinese restaurant to order our food. When I walk back into the living room, Kyou tosses an extra controller at me.

"I'm totally gonna' beat your ass!" I say plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah we'll see who wins in a few minutes, and I guarantee it will be me!" Kyou says confidently.

"You wanna' bet?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Yeah fine! Whoever loses has to pay for the Chinese." Kyou replies with a smirk.

"You're on!"

We are fighting with all we have. Unfortunately, for me, Kyou has more experience and is just too good. Maybe I'm just not all that good at it but either way; it sucks for me. Well, I have to admit it is fun. Just as our game ends with Kyou as the winner, there is a knock on the door.

"Damnit! Fine i'll pay" I say in an irritated tone as I walk to the door.

I take out my wallet and pay for the food. God, it would have been so much cheaper if we had split the money. Well, I only have myself to blame for that.

I walk back into the living room for like the fiftieth time today.

"Get the hell up Kyou; we are eating in the kitchen." I say to him.

"Yeah, yeah."

We began eating in a comfortable silence. It has been such a long time since we have been so nice to each other. I should find a way to kick out Shigure and Tohru more often! Tohru can be rather obnoxious at times. Well, everyone in this house can be in actuality.

Kyou is eating sweet and sour chicken. I notice that some of the sauce got on the side of his face. Damnit, he looks adorable. I just wanna'...

I lean over the table and lick the sauce from the side of his face. I watch as his eyes get huge and his face turns a bright shade of pink.

"You just had something on your face, that's all."

* * *

Authors Note

Well, this is a longer chapter. I tried for like the first time ever to use present tense, it was rather difficult. Overall, I was trying to give them one day when they can be nice. XD I think Yuki is crushing! Well I hope you guys liked it. I tried. Yet again, sorry for the late update.

Thanx to my new reviewers/favorites/ Followers: XxAkihiko1 x Misaki1Xx, gigi6120, BekaTheHippy

Please review!

- Malevolent-Chan


	5. Chapter 5 All I Adore, All I Hate

Muhahaha...I know, I know, I'm a bitch. This update is so incredibly late that its ludacris. Oh well, I'm updating now. Sorry peoplez, I love you guys. So anyway, cute moments over. Shit is about to go down! *Insert thriller sounds here* Hope you like it!

* * *

**All I Adore, All I Hate**

It had been a few days since Yuki and Kyou had actually been civil. Kyou was left completely confused by that night. Why was Yuki actually being nice and why did Yuki do that...? was the question that continuously ran through his head. Before that night, they were _never ever_ nice to each other. What truly perplexed Kyou was that things were right back to the way they were before.

Kyou picked at his food and kept his eyes on his plate, after all, he already knew what he would see if he looked up. Tohru would have a worried look on her face, and Shigure would appear to be as stupid as ever and Yuki...

Kyou looked up from his plate and choked slightly on the piece of egg he had just put into his mouth. Yuki was staring directly at him! He looked like a predator, and he cocked a brow up at Kyou's actions. 'Why is he looking at me like that; is he even mad?' Kyou asked himself. Kyou felt that he seriously needed to quit eating at the table; every time he did, something fucked up happened. Kyou was back to staring intensely at his plate but he was hyper aware of Yuki's eyes on him.

'Why can I never tell what he is thinking?' Kyou thought to himself.

He was startled when his plate was snatched from his hand and a looming figure stood over him.

"Since you are obviously not going to eat this, I will" an oh-so-familiar voice said from above him. _Haru._

Haru sat with Kyou's plate beside him and glanced up at Yuki to see that he was staring at Kyou. Haru laughs and then sighs. This was truly ridiculous to him. Yuki was being just as blatant about his inner feelings as Kyou. His look gave everything away. Unbeknownst to Yuki, his gaze showed a slew of feelings: hatred, desire, attraction, resentment, and lust. Haru could tell that Yuki was obviously confused with his original hatred for Kyou with his new feelings for him. If only Kyou was not so oblivious...

Suddenly, Haru was struck with a brilliant and sly scheme. He knew it was time to do something about those two.

"Wow, you actually made it here all by yourself. You're a big kid now!" Kyou says sarcastically, mocking the Pull-Ups commercial. Haru narrowed his eyes and glowered at Kyou.

"Oh, fuck you, Kyou! You are the one who can't be a man and tell him tha-" Haru started to say. He got interrupted mid sentence with Kyou's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Mnph" Haru tried to finish but could only make smothered noises.

"If you finish that sentence, I will personally give you a very slow and _painful_ death" Kyou tells him, venom dripping from his voice.

Kyou was now standing over Haru with a hand over his mouth, speaking into his ear. Haru couldn't deny that the cat was sexy as hell when he got like this. Haru shook his head, and Kyou let go of his mouth and sat back down. He looked at the other members of the household to see their confused and surprised faces and sighed.

"Damn Kyou, your voice is like an aphrodisiac." He gave Kyou a smoldering look and watched as red tinged his cheeks. He then glanced at Yuki to gauge his reaction and smiled. His eyes were wide and there was also a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Oh don't fret Cupcake, I haven't forgotten about you; you were my first love after all" Haru says gently to Yuki and watched as his blush grew deeper. This really was very entertaining to him.

"Who the hell are you callin' 'Cupcake'? And I'm not fucking _jealous_!" Yuki yells at Haru.

"Well no, not of Kyou..." Haru trailed.

"Tch, what are you implying?" Yuki asked.

"Well, that you lik-" Haru was cut off yet again by Kyou's hand. This time Kyou had enough, and he grabbed Haru's hand and dragged him outside.

"Just what the hell are you trying to pull?" Kyou asked infuriated.

"Hmm, isn't obvious?" Haru asked gently.

"No, actually it just looked like you were having fun playing with our feelings." Kyou said looking away from Haru. He was pissed.

"Yeah, in a way I guess you could say that. They are the same you know?" Haru asked with a raised brow.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the cat asked hesitantly.

"Your feelings are the same" Haru said carefully, watching as confusion then realization crossed Kyou's face.

"How do you know that?" Kyou asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, the same way I knew how you felt that day" Haru said.

Kyou had promised himself that he wouldn't talk about this anymore but there was no dodging it now. He knew Haru was perceptive, but he also knew Yuki and there was no way in Kyou's eyes that Yuki could ever like him.

"Who would ever believe that you fell for Yuki? Don't you think Yuki feels the same about you? You two are really not all that different. Honestly, it was inevitable. You would either hate each other or love each other from the beginning. In your particular case, both."

'He always sees right through me' Kyou thought.

"Now sit the fuck down."

Kyou noticed that Haru had been acting rather strange today. He had been going in and out of black and white. Although, it was obvious now that he was black-Haru. He had this conniving look in his eyes and this creepy smile. He had a plan. Kyou shuddered but complied and sat beside Haru.

"Alright, listen up, plan #1 is to make Yuki _very_ jealous."

"Wh-what, why?" Kyou asked innocently.

"We have to make him go mad with desire, heh" Haru said smirking.

Kyou involuntarily shuddered again. He was scary when he got this way.

"And how do you plan on doing that...?" Kyou asked gingerly.

"You mean how do _we _plan on doing that." Haru corrects with a grin.

* * *

Otay, I wrote this today or more like yesterday since it is 12 but whatever. Ahahahaha another cliff hanger. Aren't they fun? Well I will update sometime, I promise... Have an abolutely wonderful day or night...*wink, wink* XD

Thanx to my new reviewers/favorites/ Followers: laineymar432, yaoi1827, 234spark, prides2jesus, Sora of the Sky, kayjaylew, Skarlettefox, Fabylou55

Review:Yuki sounded annoyingly girly. Just saying.

Lol, yes Yuki did sound annoyingly girly in the previous chapter because he is annoyingly girly! I am actually not a big Yuki fan XD

Major thanks to Skarlettefox and Fabylou55 for kicking me back into gear with the review! Didn't think anyone was actually reading this, so thanks XD

-Malevolent-Chan


End file.
